Bloodcurdling! The Explosive Birth of a New Super Warrior!
is the one hundred and fourteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 5, 2017. Its original American airdate was June 8, 2019. Summary While Kale is transforming into her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Goku recognizes the form as the form she took earlier in the tournament. The level of Kale's energy is enough to make Jiren flinch during his meditation, as well as distract Vegeta and Top from their battle. While Top comments that Saiyans are not to be underestimated, Vegeta remarks that among the Saiyans, he is at the top, punching Top away. Caulifla, amazed at Kale's power, goes up to her and tells her she finally made that energy her own, extending her hand. Kale grabs it, but forcefully grips it, enough to partially destroy the ring under them. Caulifla asks Kale if she can recognize her, acknowledging Kale as not only her protégé, but her true friend, and saying that together they should pose as the greatest threat to all the universes. Hearing this, Kale suddenly gains full control of her power, attaining her Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form, which surprises Goku. Goku realizes that his body cannot stop shaking, saying it must be Kale's Saiyan instinct. He says he has to be careful or things could go bad for him. The two sides start their battle, and Goku is overwhelmed by the two's combination attacks. When Caulifla tries to attack Goku, he uses the Solar Flare to blindside her and cause her to crash. With her brute power, Kale pushes Goku back, angry that Caulifla couldn't land her attack on Goku. Frieza is shown launching random blasts everywhere. Dyspo remarks that he can't deal with Frieza and retreats, and Frieza is confronted by Catopesra, introducing himself as a policeman of Universe 3. When Catopesra begins to change his mode, he is knocked aside by Kale and Goku, the latter still struggling against Kale's power. Kale tries to knock Goku off, but she is knocked back by a ki blast shot from Goku's foot. Frieza, still watching, is impressed with Caulifla and Kale, saying he will now be fighting them. Caulifla tries to attack Frieza as revenge for knocking Cabba off, and Frieza tries to retaliate, but he is stopped by Goku. Goku tells him that it's still his turn, and Frieza complies, telling him to lose already, also interested in watching Saiyans pummel each other around. Katopesla finishes his interrupted transformation, assuming his "Whirlwind Speed Mode" which increases his speed 300-fold. He runs away, telling Frieza to follow him, but Frieza ignores him. Goku resumes his match with Caulifla and Kale, excited to fight them with everything he has. Caulifla creates a smokescreen, causing Goku to focus and sense the attacking Kale's ki, however it is a diversion as Kale grabs Goku and keeps him in place while Caulifla pummels him. Goku flips, causing Kale to crash on the ground and let go of him, and then attempts to use Instant Transmission, but Caulifla uses her senses to attack Goku as he reappears. Goku acknowledges Kale and Caulifla as the perfect tag team, then transforms into Super Saiyan God. Goku attacks with several Finger Beams, which the Saiyan duo dodges, and despite the two's combination attacks, Goku manages to hold his own. Caulfila and Kale try blasting Goku from both sides, but the more experienced Saiyan pushes back their attacks with blasts of his own. While Kale is struggling against her blast, Caulifla tries to run from hers, noticing it's tracking her. Kale deflects her blast, but watches as Caulifla takes a direct hit. Goku compliments the two on their performance, but says they still need more training, opting to fight them again after the tournament. Caulifla, realizing she's no match on her own, tells Kale to take out "that thing" they received before the tournament. While Goku fires a Kamehameha, he shatters the ring around them, but the two are enveloped by a strange glow. With the birth of a new warrior, Kefla, she makes her way back to the ring. Champa is ecstatic that the two used their last resort, the Potara, revealing he gave them the earrings before heading to the Tournament of Power. Kefla powers up, exclaiming she feels great, and Goku comments on her power, saying it's so massive he cannot sense a limit to it. Kefla decides to attack Goku, but she's so fast Goku cannot follow her movements. After a brief scuffle, Kefla easily overpowers Goku, calling his attacks "lame". There are 21 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Kale gains full control of her power and ascends even further. *On the verge of elimination, Caulifla and Kale fuse to become the mighty Kefla. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Top *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Kefla Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan 2 *Legendary Super Saiyan *Legendary Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Mode Change Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Sato *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuya Takahashi, Eugene Ayson & Paul Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Kouhei Kajiwara, Yoshitaka Kato, Atsushi Nikaido, Yuya Takahashi, Kenji Miuma, Yuichi Karasawa, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Hidemi Kubo, Hisashi Matsuyama, Toei Phils. *'2nd Key Animators' - Asahi Production Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku never fought Caulifla, only Kale. *In the anime, Kale takes control of her large bulky Legendary Super Saiyan form and takes on a slimmer appearance. In the manga, this slimmer appearance was the only one that was shown though it was still referred to as a Legendary Super Saiyan. *Kale never gained control of her power in the manga. *This marks the third episode where Goku uses the Super Saiyan God form in the Tournament of Power. Goku never used this form in the manga. *In the anime, Caulifla and Kale fuse together because they are overpowered and are about to be eliminated by Goku. In the manga, Cabba assists in their fusion just as Kale is about to be eliminated by Tupper. *Champa purposefully gives Caulifla the Potara earrings in the anime. In the manga, Caulifla steals them from Fuwa. *Kefla is shown in her base form in the anime whereas she was only ever shown as a Super Saiyan in the manga. *Goku never fought Kefla in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 114 (BDS) es:Episodio 114 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 114 pt-br:Paixão intimidadora! Nasce uma nova super guerreira! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super